Truth or Dare
by MonkeyStrawhatLuffy
Summary: What does the Strawhat Crew do on a rainy day? Play truth or dare of course! A One Piece one shot.


_**Well, first off, this story was requested by fireyhotspot. So, to you, I hope it's what you expected and more. The second thing is, this story takes place about a month or so after my story Jealousy so Vivi, Kohza, and Alley are on the crew. Alley's POV. And the last thing is, I do not own One Piece or any of it's chracters. However, I do own Alley so no one can take her without my permission! So, to fireyhotspot, enjoy!**_

**Truth or Dare**

Usopp walked into the kitchen. He was soaked to the bone and was shaking from the draft in the meeting hall. Me, Nami and Luffy sat around the table staring at the wall. We all looked up as Usopp entered.

"Is this rain ever going to end?" Usopp asked Nami.

Nami shrugged. "Right now, it doesn't look to hopeful. There's no sign of pressure changes and it's looking even cloudier then ever." Nami replied.

"There's nothing to do when it rains! We can't go play because we get all wet." Luffy said with a pout.

I had watched this whole scene quietly. The rain didn't really bother me either way. It did seem to have an effect on the rest of the crew though. The rain had started two days ago and ever since, they all had been moping around. Usopp wasn't inventing. Sanji wasn't flirting as much. Luffy was bored out of his mind. Even Chopper seemed restless.

"Let's do something!" Luffy whined.

Nami sighed. "And what do you suggest we do on this wonderful day?" Nami asked sarcastically.

"We...umm...I don't know!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

I suddenly got an idea. "I know something! Get the rest of the crew and bring them in here. I'll explain when you get back." I said.

They shrugged but did what I ask. Soon, the crew was gathered around the table staring eagerly at me. Well, all except for Robin who was reading and had politely declined and Franky who was keeping watch.

Once I was sure that everyone was there, I started to explain. "Okay, as you already know, it's been raining for the last two days and we're all pretty bored. So, I have an idea. It's a game I used to play with my friends when we were sailing between islands. Want to know what it is?" I asked. They nodded so I continued. "It's called truth or dare. You take turns asking each other truth or dare. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to tell the truth. If they pick dare, you have to tell them to do something. If they back down, they have to take a hard truth question. Then, whoever picked truth or dare gets to pick somebody else to do truth or dare. So, everybody get in a circle. We'll sit in a circle around the table." When they were all sitting, I asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"Umm...well...they..." everyone muttered.

I giggled. "I know it sounds confusing so, I'll go first." I voluteered.

They looked at each other and then nodded warily.

"Oh come on guys! We have nothing else to do. Don't look so chicken!" I said.

They sighed. I knew they were thinking that this was another of my crazy games and the more I thought about it, the more I realized they were probably right. "Okay. I pick...hmmm...I pick Zoro!" I suddenly said. "So, truth or dare?"

He smirked. "Dare." he said. He had a big ego.

"What can I do to him?" I thought. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I looked at him with a wicked smile. "ZoRo, I dare you to kiss Sanji." I said.

His smirk quickly faded. He pointed to himself and then to Sanji as if to say why him?

"Aww, is little Zoro chicken?" I asked.

"No!" he retorted.

"Then do it!" I said excitedly.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Sanji asked in alarm.

I shook my head sadly. "Sorry Sanji but you agreed to play." I said teasingly.

"Fine. I might as well get this over with." Zoro grumbled, trying to keep his composure. He stood up and made his way around the table until he stood in front of Sanji. I saw him take a deep breath and then he leaned forward.

"Oh hurry up!" Nami cried and pushed their heads together until they met in a kiss.

Both of their expressions were that of pure shock and horror as they realized what had happened. They quickly pulled apart as the rest of the crew rolled in the floor laughing.

They jumped up from the table and took off running down the hallway. I could hear them in the bathroom down the hall. It sounded like they were rinsing and spitting. When they came back, I noticed Sanji's mouth smelled strangely like soap.

When we were finally done laughing, or grumbling in Zoro and Sanji's case, I said, "Okay okay, let's get on with it. Zoro, it's your turn to pick somebody to ask truth or dare."

Zoro looked around the room. "I pick...Usopp." Zoro said as his eyes fell on the marksman. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Usopp answered quickly. There was no way he was taking any of Zoro's dares. Espeically when he was in this kind of mood.

Zoro thought for a moment. "I know. Usopp, who do you like? You know, more then friends kind of like?" Zoro asked. We were

shocked at this question. Especiall since it came from Zoro, but we were also eager to hear Usopp's answer. I had heard about a certain girl in his hometown from Nami.

"Ummm...since there are many fans of the Great Captain Usopp...I have many girls that like me. It's just natural." Usopp said nervously.

"Um hm. Sure..." I said as I rolled my eyes. We all knew he was lying. "Do I have to make Zoro give you a dare?"

"Okay fine!!! I...I sort of like this girl. She lived in my home town and I knew here for three years...so yeah." Usopp finished with a blush.

"You mean Kaya?" Nami asked with a giggle.

Usopp half grinned, blushed, and nodded.

"Hey! I remember her! She gave us Merry didn't she?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Wow. He actually remembered something." Zoro said, obviously not impressed.

"Anyway...on with the game! Usopp, your pick!" I said.

"Hmm...I pick...Vivi!" Usopp said.

Vivi looked startled. "M-me?" she asked.

Usopp smiled. "Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Uhh...umm...t-t-truth." she finally stuttered.

Usopp thought about what to ask her for a minute. "I've got it!" he cried all of a sudden. "Vivi, what's the most embaressing thing you've ever done?"

Vivi got a far off look in her eye as she thought about all the embaressing things she had done. The rest of us leaned in closer in anticipation.

"The most embaressing thing I've ever done was...well...there was this one time...I owed Igaram a favor you see...and..." Vivi stuttered.

"Get on with it!!!" we all yelled.

"Well...one day Igaram was supposed to go to this meeting but he didn't really want to go. And then he came to me and went on and on about how he always covered for me so could I cover for him just this one time. So, I went to see my father to get Igaram out of the meeting when I heard him talking to Pell. He said that Igaram had been slacking off lately and that made me worry about telling him. So instead, I sort of borrowed Igarams clothes and dressed up as him and went to the meeting. He had done it for me a thousand times and so I thought, why not? Well, my father recognized me and as punishment brought me up in front of the council and told them all about me. It was the worst time of my life. That was two days after my seventeenth birthday and all I wanted to do was disappear into the floor." Vivi said.

We all stared at her. That had been the longest explination any of us had ever heard and honestly, it wasn't that embarising. I could think of things I had done that were worse.

Suddenly Kohza started laughing. We all turned to look at him since this was unusual. "That wasn't...the worst!" he said between gasps. "Remember when you...came to that...meeting...and you were late...so you forgot...to get...dressed?"

Vivi turned bright red. "I wasn't going to bring that up!!!!!" she cried.

We all were laughing along with Kohza by now.

"It's not funny!!!!!" Vivi yelled. She turned to face Kohza. "Okay mister!!! Let's see how funny it is now!!!!! It's your turn! Truth or dare?"

Kohza immediately stopped laughing. "Umm...dare I guess." he said uncertainly.

She leaned over and whisphered something in his ear. I leaned in closer to try and hear what she was saying.

Kohza suddenly became very red. "I have to what?!!!!" he cried.

"You could take truth and I could ask about that time in the courtyard when you-" Vivi said but Kohza quickly cut her off.

"Fine! I'll do it!!!" Kohza huffed. He stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

"And do it with emotion!!!" Vivi called after him with a snicker. "I'll show him how it feels to stand up in front of people with your underwear on." Vivi muttered.

We all stared at her in confusion but she refused to say anything else.

A couple minutes later, the door opened but Kohza didn't enter. "Do I really have to?" he called from the hall.

"Courtyard!" Vivi reminded him in a sing song voice.

"Fine." came his reply. He walked in and all our mouths fell open in shock.

He slowly walked over and stood on the table. By then, we had all burst into hysterics. Luffy was in the floor rolling and it looked like the rest of us were about to join him.

On the table stood Kohza and he was wearing one of Vivi's bras. "I'm a pretty girl!" he said in a mock high pitched voice.

When he did that, I fell of the bench and joined Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, and Nami in the floor.

After his little parade, he quickly exited the room and returned, bra free.

I snickered but tried to contain myself.

"Who's going to be my victim?" Kohza asked as he looked around the table with an evil glint in his eye. He came to rest on Sanji. "Truth or dare?" he asked wickedly.

"Dare." Sanji said as he calmly lit another cigerette.

Kohza thought for a moment before finally coming to settle on an idea. There was always something he had wanted to know and now was the perfect opportunity. "I dare you to show us your left eye." he finally challenged.

Sanji's right eyebrow went up in surprise but then he just shrugged, extinguished his cigerette, and reached for his hair to pull it back.

"Is it a weird color or something freaky?" Chopper wondered.

"Does he even have a left eye?" Nami thought.

"Is it a big scary hole?" Usopp thought nervously.

"I'm hungry. Maybe Sanji will cook us something." Luffy thought.

"Maybe there's something wrong with his eye and that's why he covers it." I thought.

He grabbed the piece of hair that covered his eye as we all leaned in a little closer.

He then pulled up the hair to reveal...his left eye. A normal, regular, nothing strange about it eye!

We all fell to the floor, anime style.

"It's...normal?" I asked in bewilderment. "Then...then...why do you hide it?"

Everyone else nodded and stared at Sanji eagerly.

He dropped the hair and shrugged. Then he lit another cigerette and stared back at us.

"Well okay then...let's move on! Sanji, your turn." I said. I still couldn't quite believe after all that time of wondering what he was hiding, it was just a normal eye.

"I pick Luffy." he said calmly. He seemed to have forgotten the earlier Zoro incident or the chaos he had just caused.

"Hmm?" Luffy perked up at the mention of his name.

"Truth or dare?" Sanji asked him.

"Well...I always tell the truth sooo...I pick truth!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Luffy, what do you care about most?" Sanji said.

"Hmm...let's see..." Luffy said thoughtfully as he stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

I blushed a little. "Aww...don't embaress me Luffy." I thought as I let out a slight giggle.

"I would have to pick..."Luffy said.

I blushed harder.

"Meat!!!" he suddenly cried.

"WHAT?!?!?!!!!!" I cried.

WHACK. That was the sound of my fist hitting Luffy. THUD. That was the sound of Luffy hitting the wall.

He slowly stood up and rubbed the bump on his head. He sulked back to the table with a hurt expression. Everyone else snickered, except for Zoro, at Luffy's stupidity. I was still fuming.

"Pick." I said in a huff.

He looked at me with an expression that said, what did I do? I just glared back. He scooted slightly away but I increased my glare and he scooted back.

"I pick...you." he said as he pointed at me.

"Me?!" I cried.

He nodded happily and we went through the whole whack and thud routine. He returned to the table and asked nervously, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm...dare." I said. I was suddenly nervous about what Luffy could come up with.

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and bring back some leftover fish!" he said happily.

"Okaayyy..." I said. Confused, I walked out and toward the galley. I found the plate of fish, grabbed a few pieces, and returned to the meeting hall. I set it down on the table and sat down. "Umm...here...I guess. Now what?" I asked uncertainly.

Luffy grabbed the fish and shoved it into his mouth and swallowed. "Thanks! I was hungry." he said with a grin.

We all fell over again.

When I got back up, I said, "I guess it's my turn again. I pick...Nami."

"Me?!" Nami cried.

I grinned. "Truth or dare?" I asked. I had a really good idea for both.

"Dare. Definately dare." she said confidently.

My grin widdened while her confidence shrunk. "I dare you to sneak into the men's quarters and still one of Franky's new speedo's." I said. I held in a girlish giggle.

Nami's face fell. It went from confidence to that of pure horror. She reluctantly got up and left the room. A moment later she returned with one of Franky's speedos held at arms length. She seemed pretty disgusted. "Here!" she said as she threw it at me. I leaned back so as not to get hit by it. "Happy? Can I go now?" she asked.

I nodded, fearing for my life if I told her the second part of my dare. I decided to let her go this time.

"Chopper, truth or dare?" she asked.

"D-Dare." Chopper said nervously.

Nami smiled. It was a smile most of us had come to fear. "I dare you to smoke three of Sanji's cigerettes." she said.

Chopper's eyes widened. "But...but..it's bad for your health!" Chopper cried.

"Why is everyone's dare have to do with me?" Sanji asked.

"Well?" Nami said as she looked at Chopper.

He sighed and nervously took one of the cigerettes. He stared at it like it was going to eat him or something. "Here goes." he said nervously as he took a match from Sanji.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Franky and Robin rushed in.

"The rain stopped! And there's marines in the east!" Franky cried.

"We need your assistnece Miss Navigator." Robin said.

"Oh great! Not them!" Nami cried. "Sorry guys. I guess the games over. We have work to do!" she cried and quickly followed Franky and Robin onto the deck.

Chopper sighed in relief and dropped the cigerette. Sanji picked it up, lit it, and stuck it in his mouth before following Nami, Robin, and Franky.

Everyone else quickly followed behind.

"Just another day." I said as me and Luffy followed them.

"Yep." he replied as we walked down the hallway. "Hey, by the way, why'd you keep hitting me earlier?"

WHACK. THUD. Some people never learn.

_**I hope you guys liked it! This was my first stab at comedy and I think it turned out pretty good. So for now,**_

_** -MonkeyStrawhat Luffy**_


End file.
